Baka and Test: World War Baka
by TheNewForce
Summary: A big event is coming to Fumizuki Academy, a international one. New characters come to the scene as a conflict arises putting Akihisa's feelings to test,will he succeed of fail against this foreign force?
1. Chapter 1: Idiots, surprises and mystery

Hello, my name is LegionAgent (not really duh xD) and this is my first fanfic (I had one a long time ago but didn't really had time for it, so this is like the first) I really hope you'll like my fanfic, if you do please review it and if you really liked it follow me on twitter to know when I'll update (TheNewForce), with that said I hope you enjoy this first of many chapters.

Baka and Test: World War Baka

Chapter 1: Idiots, surprises and mystery.

Fumizuki Academy, home of the Summoned Test War system, a place full of bright young minds, and idiots as well, where your hard work can be rewarded with paradise or doom you if you are lazy.

It's just another sunny Friday to study and the students in class 2-F are as always doing nothing productive. Some play cards, other practice with their scythes, and one particular idiot, the biggest of them all, Yoshii Akihisa, is reading a magazine, not paying attention to his surroundings, so it's no surprise that he hasn't heard a certain red haired friend of his, who just lost her patience after trying after 10 minutes to speak with him, of course he snapped from his reading just as his arm almost got broken due to the grapple Minami had him into.

-Finally, you should really pay more attention when someone is speaking to you Aki-said Minami still a little mad.

-Sorry, I was reading something really interesting-said Akihisa showing some obvious signs of pain.

-I was telling you that we're all going to the movies in the afternoon, you going?-Minami asked

-And by all you mean

-I'm in-said a red haired tall guy laying on the floor, Sakamoto Yuji, one of Akihisa closest friends.

-Me too- replied a beautiful girl with long pink hair, Himeji Mizuki, with her habitual smile.

-Muttsulini and I are in too-said the calm boy with green eyes and brown hair Kinoshita Hideyoshi, he was pointing to another boy sitting next to him, a little shorter, who was calibrating a camera, Kota Tsuchiya, better known as Muttsulini.

-Well if you are all going I'll go to, after all, there's a lot of spare time these days-replied Akihisa

Just in that moment a sliding sound filled the classroom and the Principal of the academy appeared in the scene. Everyone got back to their "sits" and directed their eyes to the old woman standing in front of the class.

-Oh god, what now?-thought Akihisa

-Don't look so serious, it's nothing bad-said the Principal, then everybody got more relaxed- I'm just here to deliver some news, concerning something big happening in the academy.

-Are they going to install a video game room?-Akihisa asked

-No

-Is there a new nurse?-Muttsulini asked eagerly

-No

-Are they going to give us better equipment?-Yuji asked

-Oh you'd love that, but no, it's something far more big-the Principal said with a ironic smile- As you know the Fumizuki Academy is known for being the first one in the world to implement the Summon War system.

-Yeah, so?-said Yuji

-What an impatient boy, anyways, when we implemented the system a lot of other academies from around the world got us in the spot light, waiting to see if the system was a success, in which case they would implement it too, and as proven already, despite some accidents here and there, the system works and there are already other academies preparing to install this system.

-Cool, but why is that of our concern- Akihisa asked

-Well, the thing is that these institutes want some of their students to test this system before installing it, and so they are sending some of their top students here.

-Whaaat?-everyone replied

-But, how?, where are they going to be put-asked Minami

-Simple enough, we'll just create a new temporary class.

-Whaaaaaaat?-everyone yelled

-Could you please calm down? It's not that big of a deal, so here is how it'll work, there are currently 4 foreign institutes sending 10 of their top students here, the countries are, the United States, Spain, Germany and England, those 40 new students will be put in class G for their time here, which will be around one month, and they'll experience the Summon system just as you, although if they fight in a Summon war and lose they won't have to exchange classrooms, any questions?

-Do they get better equipment then we do?-Yuji asked

-Yes-the Principal replied

-Why?

-Because they are our gests-said the Principal frowning-Anyone else, oh, you Minami.

-Yeah, um, the students from Germany, which academy are they coming from?

-I guessed you might ask that, they come from Prenzlauerberg Academy, a place you must be familiar with.

Minami nodded with a worrying face, Akihisa was confused but didn't say anything at the moment.

-Well, to finish this matter I wanted to ask a representative of this class to help preparing the welcome to these students, and, with no hesitation I wanted to ask you miss Himeji.

-Oh, me? um, okay, I guess-answered Mizuki a little doubtful.

-Excellent, then I'll see you after class, with that said I say goodbye, and please don't make any mess-said the Principal with an expression of worry in her face, then she got of the classroom.

After this the classroom returned to its normal and non academy cal activities. Minami still looked a little concerned so Akihisa went to talk to her.

-Whats up? Why are you so worried?

-It's just, that academy, the German one, that's my former academy-said Minami

-So? You should be excited; maybe you'll see some friends-replied Akihisa with his usual smile.

-Yeah, I guess, sorry but I think I won't make it to the movies after all, I have some things to do-said Minami avoiding to make eye contact with any of her friends, who were, by the way, very confused by her sudden attitude.

-As you wish-said Hideyoshi trying to look comprehensive.

-Well, after what the Principal said I guess I won't make it either, sorry- said Mizuki

-Mmm, if you two aren't going I'll guess we'll just postpone it-said Yuji

-Thanks-replied Mizuki with an adorable smile.

After the class ended everybody went home, Minami particulary fast, she was worried, these news revived the memory of past days, some not very happy, and the only though in her mind was "I wonder if _he_ is coming"


	2. Chapter 2: Idiots, arrivals and poison

**Here we go with the second chapter, by the way I forgot to mention this before but I'm from Chile so my native language is Spanish, therefore I apologize for any grammatical error that I make, hope you enjoy this.**

Baka and Test: World War Baka

Chapter 2: Idiots, arrivals and poison

It was Monday again, weekend vanished in a blink and Akihisa was specially depressed by this, especially due to the fact that his sister made him study extra hard as she was going to be out of town for a couple of weeks and was sure that he wouldn't study as long as she wasn't there to watch him. He was so absorbed into this that he didn't remember that that day the foreign students were arriving to the academy. There was going to be a reception in class 2-A where all students were invited to welcome their new classmates for the month, an event that began 15 minutes ago, so Akihisa was trying to run as fast as he could, hoping that Iron Man would have mercy of his soul. Luckily he didn't take too long, according to his watch the ceremony started just 20 minutes ago when he reached the 2-A classroom, there was some good amount of noise inside so he just entered.

Inside there were hundreds of students talking and eating, after a quick search he saw a couple of familiar faces, Kudo Aiko, the girl with green hair that usually teased Muttsulini, was, to surprise of nobody, teasing Muttsulini, who was soaking in some of his own blood in the floor. He also spotted Kubo Toshimitsu, the calm tall guy with glasses and blue hair waved happily when he saw him enter the room. He saw Hideyoshi talking with Minami and not far from there was Yuji being electrocuted by Kirishima Shouko, his so called "fiancée". He then tried to reach them but was, to his pure horror, intercepted by Iron Man in the way.

-Yoshii! Think you can arrive late and get pass me?

-No wait! Is just that…hmm…there was an accident so…mmm-mumbled Akihisa afraid that Iron man would give him supplementary lessons.

-Lame excuses as always, I'll make you useful today, as you are the punishment inspector, you and your summon will have to help washing all the dishes, and I want them shining as pearls understood?-yelled Iron man.

-Bbbb buut…okay-said Akihisa sobbing.

Then he started walking to his friends with a sad puppy face, although he was glad that he didn't get a more severe punishment.

-Late as always- said Hideyoshi smiling

-Sorry, I didn't had a good weekend, what did I miss?-asked Akihisa

-Not much yet, the students haven't arrived yet so I guess you didn't miss much- replied Hideyoshi

Just then Akihisa realized that Minami was very quiet, looking to the floor, she looked kind of nervous too, he tried to ask her what happened but he was stopped by the voice of a young lady that made everyone keep quiet. This person was the elder twin sister of Hideyoshi, Kinoshita Yuuko, who was speaking with a microphone in front of everybody.

-Remain silent please, we will now welcome the foreign students that come here in hope of have a good experience and tales to take back to their respective countries, please give them an applause- said Yuuko politely like she knew those lines like the back of her hand.

After that a large group of students entered the classroom, around 40, of all kind, and around the same amount of girls and boys, the all made a line in front of their new classmates, so they were side by side.

-They come from USA, Spain, Germany and England, please give them a warm welcome-said Yuuko and then more applauses came-Now I'll leave you with the representative of this new class, who would like to say a few words, mister Johan Kleitz.

Right after this a medium high boy came out of the formation, he was good looking, sharp factions, blonde short hair and blue eyes covered with really elegant glasses and , he looked like a model student, probably the reason why he was the representative, and to his surprise, when he started talking he did it in a very polished Japanese.

-I'd like to thank you for this really pleasant welcome, we are looking forward to all the thing we'll learn in this academy and hope that everything help us take the best experience to our homeland, thank you all- said Johan, then he stepped back and Yuuko started talking again.

-Well now we'll this celebration so we can everybody get to know each other, enjoy!

After that the line got dispersed and everybody started gathering around the new students, asking questions, offering food and drinks, like they were the new attraction in town thought Akihisa. But just one didn't let him get caught in the multitude, Johan, who started walking straight to him. Akihisa was confused, "What does he want? An autograph? No, I'm not that famous yet, maybe he thinks I'm a waiter and wants me to get him something?" he got into his thoughts so much that he didn't realize that Johan was already next to him, but, to his surprise, he was talking with Minami.

-Minami, it's such a pleasure to see you again after such a long time-said Johan kissing Minami's hand in a gesture of salutation-Mind to go for a stroll with me to catch up?

-Uhm, of course not, let's go-replied her, nervously and a little blushed, and they just walked away, like they had forgotten the rest of the people.

-He didn't even say hello-said Hideyoshi a little surprised by the rapidness of what just happened-what a weird guy don't you think Akihisa?

-Yeah, and Minami acted like we weren't even here-replied Akihisa with some worry in his face and a strange sensation in his throat.

-Jealous?-said Hideyoshi trying to tease Akihisa, but he got interrupted by Mizuki who came holding a tray full of cupcakes.

-Hello, how is everything around here-she said with a charming smile.

-Oh, hi Mizuki, we were just talking about…wait what are you doing as a waitress? I thought you were helping with the preparations-asked Akihisa

-Oh it's not like that actually, I helped with the decoration and organizing the welcome, but know I'm giving this cupcakes I made myself to whoever wants one-replied Mizuki

After these words a sudden chill went through Akihisa and Hideyoshi's spine, they looked each other, confirming what each one was thinking, a mass poisoning in the welcoming party!


	3. Chapter 3

**So far so good, I'll try to make this a little longer, sorry for not updating in some time, I had a lot of tests, that said, here goes chapter 3.**

Baka and Test: World War Baka

Chapter 3: Idiots, accidents and misunderstandings.

Mizuki was confused by the expression of Akihisa and Hideyoshi, like they were experiencing a terrible fear, the time to do something was really short, they looked at each other and knew exactly what to do. First Akihisa quickly took the tray with cupcakes that Mizuki was holding and without giving any explanations ran away from there followed by Hideyoshi, leaving Mizuki completely confused thinking "If he wanted them so bad he should have just asked".

They looked for Muttsulini who wasn't too far from there and luckily had regained consciousness from the blood loss.

-Muttsulini we've got a problem!-yelled Akihisa as he reached his friend-It's a level 3 alert!

-Massive food poisoning, this is bad-replied Muttsulini with a serious face-We've got to retrieve every hazardous element and destroy them.

-I've already thrown away some of them, we are looking for pink cupcakes with a cherry on top-said Akihisa

-Okay, leave the rest to me-said Muttsulini and in the blink of an eye vanished like smoke.

-I hope it's not too late-said Hideyoshi worried-We should keep our eyes open as well

They started looking around but they didn't see anyone holding a cupcake, in fact, there were no cupcakes anywhere around.

-Mission accomplished- they heard out of nowhere, it was Muttsulini who had returned.

-You destroyed the cupcakes?-asked Akihisa

-Yes, there were only a couple of trays and they were almost intact

-Almost?-asked Hideyoshi worried

-Yes, sadly, there was a cupcake missing in one of the trays, someone here probably ate before I could arrive to the tray.

The three looked at each other with grim faces, aware that someone in the room was doomed, and if someone discovered that it was because of Mizuki's cupcakes then there was going to be a real mess.

-Hey, why the long faces?-asked a guy approaching the trio, it was Yuji who had been "set free", when he joined the group they told him what had happened- This is bad, especially if they find the culprit.

-We can't let that happened, they could even expel Mizuki if they find she did it-said Akihisa.

-I know, but the person who got the cupcake must have already…-was saying Yuji until something caught his attention making him stop suddenly; he was looking to the entrance to the classroom-Akihisa look!

Akihisa turned to the entrance and what he saw caught him by surprise, it was Johan with Minami, coming back from wherever they went, but the important thing was that Johan was holding the lost cupcake in his right hand.

-I'll get it-said Akihisa who had started walking towards Johan.

While walking he was thinking what to say so the guy would hand over the cupcake, a gentle approach? Maybe just say that he really loved cupcakes, or tell him that the cupcake would be bad for his health. He was near them when something awful happened, Akihisa didn't need two seconds to realize of the situation, Johan was extending his hand to Minami, he was giving the cupcake to her.

-Noooooo-yelled Akihisa while in slow motion, every step he was making towards the girl appeared to take hours, he extended his arm very slowly like trying to intercept the poisoned element.

-Idiot, stop fooling around!-yelled Yuji angrily as he saw his friend running very slowly-This isn't a movie!

-Sorry, I just felt like it- he yelled back while smiling, then he rapidly advanced the last few steps and took the cupcake from Johan without a word, he threw it on the ground, then he adopted a pose like he was a super spy who had just stopped a global crisis-Mission complete.

-Hey! That was really rude!-Akihisa heard from behind him, Johan was looking at him angry, in fact everyone around started looking them estranged.

-Sorry for that, it's just that…-said Akihisa but he had to stop, if he told him the truth all their efforts would have been in vain-Just that…

-Why did you do that idiot?-said Minami who also looked really angry

-M m Minami, I'm really sorry, I can't explain now!-apologized Akihisa

-So, you are Yoshii Akihisa-said Johan with a serious look

-In person, guess I am famous after all-replied Akihisa smiling with confidence

-You could say so, if heard a lot of you, mostly, that you are a complete idiot.

-Hey! Watch it!-yelled Akihisa mad, although he couldn't blame him, a lot of people said that about him, but the fact that they had just met made him angry.

-Hm, you should watch it, making trouble without considering those around you, you are, indeed, and idiot-said Johan looking Akihisa right in the eye, he looked like he was scolding a little boy.

-Stop it Johan, this is our first day here, let's try it to be peaceful-said someone from the crowd, suddenly a beautiful girl with long brown hair appeared, she was slim but looked strong, like and athlete, and was the same stature as Akihisa.

-Okay, I guess you are right, I think we should go and check our new classroom, I'll see you later, class 2-G please follow me-said Johan then turned and started walking to exit follow by the other new students, just the recently appeared girl stayed behind.

-Please forgive him, he tends to be really harsh when he is mad about something, I'm Gabrielle Stein, nice to meet you-said the girl smiling and extending her hand, Akihisa shaked it in return.

-Thanks, I'm Yoshii Akihisa-replied him

-I'll see you later, Yoshii-said Gabrielle, and then she followed the rest of her classmates.

Akihisa stood there for a while watching class 2-G leave, still angry by Johan's attitude, but he decided to get it out of his mind.

-I think we all should go now, the welcoming party is over so we've got go back to our classroom-said Yuji, everyone else agreed with him and they started their way back to class 2-F, except for Akihisa who had to help cleaning by order of Ironman. It didn't take him too long; after all he was used to do a lot of cleaning in his department on his own.

After that he went out of class 2-A classroom and saw Minami waiting for him outside, she didn't look angry again, but still looked pretty serious.

-You owe me and explanation Aki-said her.

-Oh, yeah, about that, well …-said Akihisa nervously, he hadn't prepared any excuses so he started thinking about one really quickly, and in a moment of inspiration he got just what he was looking for- It was a game

-A game?-asked Minami confused

-Yeah, you see, it was a dare game, Yuji dare me to do it, and if I did it he would have bought me the launch-said Akihisa more nervous as every word came out of his mouth, hoping that Minami would buy it.

-I see, you guys are real idiots, come on lets go, we don't want to be late-said Minami

-Alright-said Akihisa happily as he realized he was off the hook-Oh by the way Minami, do you know Johan from before?

-Oh, um, yeah, he was my classmate and a good friend back in Germany-replied Minami, she looked a little nervous as she answered and Akihisa noticed it.

-Did you liked him?-asked Akihisa

-What? Don't ask me things like that!-yelled Minami blushing

-Sorry, it's just that you looked really nervous around him

-Well, about that, it's a really long story, I think I'll tell you later about it, not here.

-Ok

Akihisa didn't keep talking about it, he didn't want her to break his arm if she got pissed so he didn't insist. They both arrived to their classroom in no time, inside everybody was slacking except for Yuji, Hideyoshi, Mizuki and Muttsulini who were talking around a table.

-Hey, what's up?-asked Akihisa, Yuji didn't answer, instead he gave Akihisa a poster, it had a lot of images, a couple of guys playing baseball, some japanase monuments and other stuff, the title left Akihisa screaming not again on his mind, it said "Cultural Competition Month, great events every Friday!".


	4. Chapter 4: Me, Past and Present

**Hello again, I apologize for not having updated in almost 3 weeks, it's just that I had a lot of tests and projects and university stuff to do, but I'm back =D hope you've been liking the series so far, I now I have enjoyed writing it, things are getting more interesting, now I'll leave you with chapter 4:**

Baka and Test: World War Baka

Chapter 4: Me, Past and Present

-A competition? Already? That old lady is going to end killing us-said Akihisa as he rested his head on his desk.

-Don't be such a baby about it, so what is the competition for?-asked Minami

-It says it's to make our new guests experience here more interesting-said Yuji as he read the poster

-I think it's going to be interesting, what are the activities?-asked Hideyoshi

-Let's see, it says there's going to be 4 activities, one each Friday, first there's going to be a sports competition this Friday, next week there's going to be a Cross Cultural Competition, next it's something called The Quest and the last week there's going to be an International Summon War-said Yuji

-That sure will keep us busy, and there's already one this Friday-said Akihisa

-We should start to get ready, it's not like our class excels at sports-said Hideyoshi

-What sports are there in the competition?-asked Akihisa

-Three foot racing, softball and other stuff, oh and it says something about a great mystery game, why does that witch always keep something secret, I hate to participate in things that I don't know what they are about-said Yuji with an annoyed face

-Don't be like that, I'm sure this'll be a great experience, and that said class 2-F has to do the best it can to make sure we win that competition-said Mizuki with a cheerful smile

-Yeah, it's not like I was planning to not give a fight-said Yuji standing up, then he started speaking to the class- well then, I guess it's time to do some preparations, listen up everybody, tomorrow after the classes have ended we'll start doing some training, I know you are not the sport type people but you'll have to give the best of you if we want to win this

-Too much trouble, what do we win?-asked someone from the class

-Why are you guys such slackers?-ask Yuji looking angry, then he directed to Akihisa who was close to him-Akihisa what do you think can motivate this guys?

-I don't know, I'm not really sure I'm motivated myself-said Akihisa yawning

-Don't give me that crap!-roared Yuji while kicking Akihisa off his desk

-I've got an idea-said Muttsulini, and then he whispered something to Yuji's ear

-I think that should do it, ok everybody listen up, to whoever that participates in this challenges and wins or helps his team win will receive a pack of photos from the girls participating in the different events of the competition.

-IM IN!-yelled everyone, Akihisa among them

-I guess that settles it, we'll start tomorrow, now class 2-F, dismiss!-said Yuji

-But we've still got classes left today-said Hideyoshi

-Now class 2-F, remain in you sits!-said Yuji, then he sat down

The rest of the day was really calm, classes finished and Akihisa was ready to head back to his home when someone stopped him.

-Aki, wait!

-Uhm, Minami? What's up?-asked Akihisa as he saluted his friend

-I was wandering if you had some time to talk, maybe we could head back home together-said Minami, and by the time her words came out she was already starting to blush, which made Akihisa act a little nervous.

-What? Why?-asked him mumbling

-I just wanted to talk to you about something, if it doesn't bother you

-Of course not, let's go-replied him a little more calmed

They started walking away from the academy, fast at first, then they slowed their pace.

-I wanted to talk to you about my friend, Johan-said Minami looking away

-Oh, it's about that-replied Akihisa taking a more serious tone than usual, he was after all concerned about who this guy was and who it was to Minami, after all, the guy was a total jerk.

-Yeah, well you see, I've known him for a long time, he was my first friend, we met when we were six years old and started hanging out since then.

-I see, but that doesn't explain the mystery behind your attitude towards him, after all you didn't act like he was just your all time buddy

-That's because some "things" happened before I came to Japan.

-What kind of things?

-I'm kind of embarrassed to say this but, the thing is that Johan confessed me a few weeks before I traveled here

-Whaaa?-asked Akihisa with a shock face

-That's the true, I was shocked and couldn't answer him at first, it was all too sudden after all.

-I understand, so what did you answer him? Did you correspond his feelings?

-Johan was my long time friend, one of the few I had and could fully trust, but he wasn't my type, Johan was always the admired in the class, always excelling at every subject, class rep every year, but I wasn't attracted to those things, opposite to most of my female classmates; he always lacked some touch, some caring for the rest, despite he was always there for me, I could see he wasn't the same with the rest, sometimes he wouldn't care to leave someone in the road so he could get what he wanted, even if I told him so, he would just keep it going, so in the end my answer was that I couldn't correspond his feelings.

-What happened after that?

-We separated, he told me that he would find the way I could see that he was the man for me, and that he wouldn't rest till that would happened, and after all this time I thought he would have forgot it, but today when we went out to talk he told me he hadn't, and that he had something in mind.

-You think it's dangerous?-asked Akihisa worried

-Not at all, I'm just worried of what it is, he likes to do all sorts of weird plans

-Well if he tries something funny I'll be there so you don't have anything to worry ok-said Akihisa with a confident smile.

-Ok-responded Minami looking to the ground, Akihisa couldn't see her face, but Minami was in a mix of happiness and embarrassment, all with a blushing face.

They started talking about other topics till they had to separate ways, they both said goodbye and turn into different directions, Akihisa was worried about Johan, what he would do, when and where, "Will it work?" thought to himself as he imagined Johan and Minami together, a second later he blocked that thought "What am I doing worrying about that? It's her life after all, and it's not like I'm worried about if he'll succeed, but still…I'll think about it later" said to himself, then he started walking faster as he realized he was reaching his home.


	5. Chapter 5: Me, Training and Gifts

**Hello again, first of all I guess I should apologyse for not having update for a while, is just that I had a lot of exams in the university and hadn't much time for the fanfic, but finally I'm on winter break and I have time to keep writing, I thank your patience, and now, the fifth chapter =D**

Baka and Test: World War Baka

Chapter 5: Me, training and gifts

-Come on guys, work harder! The competition is tomorrow!-yelled Yuji in front of his fellow classmates, they were all in the fields of the academy, exercising for the sports competition that was going to be held that Friday

-I can't…keep…going…-mumbled Akihisa as he jogged around the field

-You started jogging 5 minutes ago, and you just played 2 games of softball, don't be a crying baby!-yelled Yuji to him

-Akihisa-kun if you feel tired I've prepared some cookies that will get your energy back-said Mizuki who was jogging a little bit behind along with Minami, short after saying that Akihisa went full speed and didn't kept complaining.

-Looks like everyone is doing their best, do you think it'll be enough?-asked Hideyoshi who was assisting Yuji to train his classmates

-Don't worry, I've already have thought of a plan that will put us in first place.

-Hey guys, look over there-said Muttsulini who was taking pictures of the practice.

At the other side of the field there were a group of students jogging in formation, everybody looked energetic and really focused, and there were also some students practicing softball, they all looked pretty sharp, like they had trained like that all their life.

-Looks like class 2-G has already got into the mood, they look pretty serious about this-said Hideyoshi.

-Ha, they don't stand a chance, once class 2-F goes into overdrive nothing can stop it, right guys?-said Yuji to his companions.

-Yeaaaaah-answered a phantasmagoric voice to the unison, most of the guys from 2-F were laying on the ground hardly breathing, Akihisa among them.

-Oh come on!-yelled Yuji angry.

-I guess it can be helped, these guys aren't going to move a muscle anymore, we should call it a day-said Minami who had stopped jogging a while ago.

-Yeah! I agree with Minam…-said Akihisa while standing up but something struck him in the head and he fell to the ground again.

-Akihisa!-yelled Hideyoshi as he ran to assist his friend who was rolling in the floor from the pain

-Oh no! Is he alright?-said a feminine voice near there, it came from a 2-G student who was running towards the group gathered around Akihisa, the girl had white shining skin and long brown hair, it was Gabrielle Stein.

-Oh, you are the girl from the other day aren't you? Gabrielle right?-asked Akihisa recovering from the hit, he remembered her from when she stopped the argue between him and Johan.

-Yeah, I'm really sorry, I hit the ball with too much strength and it came right over here, I'm sorry-said Gabrielle, she looked really repented.

-Don't worry, it was nothing, almost didn't felt it-said Akihisa with a face that expressed a lot of proud.

-Yeah besides there's not too much to damage in there-said Yuji who got an anger glance from Akihisa which he answered with a defiant look.

-But I fell really bad, there must be something I can do-said Gabrielle with a sad and dubitative expression-I know! Just wait right here, I'll be back in a second.

-Wow, that girl is really kind and pretty, don't you think Akihisa?-said Hideyoshi as he watched Gabrielle run to where her companions were training.

-Yeah I think she really is…-said Akihisa but got cut off as he sensed a dark aura from behind him, he could fell Mizuki and Minami staring at him angrily, so he just stopped talking, then Gabrielle came jogging and rejoined the group.

-Here, I'd like you to have this, it's a launch box, they give us one every day since we are here and I like to modify mines a little bit, I didn't ate mine today so you can have it, it's the less I can do for you after that hit-said Gabrielle with a radiant smile in her face.

-Um, thanks, I really appreciate it-responded Akihisa smiling as well, though he felt a little nervous as he received the launch box.

-Well, I think I'll get going, goodbye everyone, I'll see you at the competition-said Gabrielle with the same smile as before and also with a little blush in her face.

-You are a lucky guy Akihisa I have to admit that…-said Hideyoshi but he stopped talking when he saw Akihisa tied and being dragged by the Triple F-…Oh, forget about what I just said.

-Class G looks like it has some good competitors-said Muttsulini as he was taking pictures of class G girls.

-You mean for your photo album?-asked Yuji

-That and the fact that they are much more athletic than us-said Muttsulini

-As I said earlier, I have a plan, now don't worry and let's go home, I think everybody should take some rest, tomorrow we got to give the 1000%, are we clear people? Oh and don't forget the pictures-said Yuji.

-Let's do this!-roared the rest of the males from class F.

-Okay then, tomorrow class F will kick some ass!-yelled Yuji, followed by his classmates.

Then the group of students split and everyone went to their respective homes, except for Akihisa who had been hang up on a tree by the Triple F.

-Come on, they couldn't have forgotten about me right? Right?...-said Akihisa hoping that someone would answer but no one did-Dammit!

-Haha you should have seen your face, priceless-said Yuji who had been hiding near there, then helped Akihisa get down from the tree.

-Idiot, I thought they had left me there for the rest of the day.

-Akihisa, there's something I had to talk with you privately-said Yuji with some shadow in his face, he looked really serious.

-What is it?-asked Akihisa with the same serious look in his face.

-The plan I have for tomorrow, it's about you

-Hmmm, you think I'm stupid? How many times have you said something like that which only led to me getting totally beaten up?

-You're right, I do think you are stupid, but this isn't about that, tomorrow I will need of your full concentration; the victory of our class will depend on you.

-What are you talking about?

-Well, as you may have noticed most of the men in our class are zero to nothing when it comes to sport competitions, but you are one of the best runners I know.

-Are you serious? I can only do it when I have a really good reason to, not just some simple competition.

-Yeah, I've noticed, that's when my plan comes in, I'm just telling you this so you don't get too surprised when it happens.

-Hmm, okay.

-Well, let's go, we better hurry, it's getting late.

Then the two boys started walking towards the entrance, the mysterious plan of Yuji had Akihisa asking himself what could it be, and scared, cause after all Yuji's plans ended with Akihisa in some kind of really painful situation, but he decided to forget about it, he'd just have to follow Yuji's instructions so they could assure that the victory would be of class F, after all that's all that mattered, at least, for that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again, I should apologize for the long time without updates, it's just that college has been really difficult this past time, but I haven't forgot about the series, there's no way I could xD, I hope you've been liking the story so far and please don't forget to review the chapters so I can know what do you think of it, now here it goes,

PD: sorry if you encounter some mistakes, I was just too excited to upload this after a long time xD

Baka and Test: World War Baka

Chapter 6: Idiots, competitions and rivalries.

It was finally the day, that Friday everyone looked excited for the competition, the students were getting ready for the competitions, the first one of them was going to be random softball matches, and as there was 7 classes it was accorded that class G automatically passed to the second round, the rest of the classes were going to compete to ascend on the scoreboard which had the score for each class as they progressed through the day.

It was around 10 a.m. and the first round was going to start, it was class F against class C, class A against class D and class B against class E, Akihisa and the rest were getting ready for the match.

-Okay guys listen up, I know we might not be the most athletic people in the world, but with guts we can do this, you ready?!-exclaimed Yuji, who was followed by an exclamation to the unison from his more energetic than ever classmates.

-Wow, they look pretty fired up-said Minami

-You can thank that to Muttsulini-said Hideyoshi who pointed to his classmate who was showing the rest their prize if they managed to win the competition, a set of photos from the best Fumizuki Academy had to offer.

After a couple of minutes the referee, Iron man, called the teams to field to start the match, and after he gave the signal the match began. Everyone was giving the best of them, trying to be precise, strong and fast, and so the score was very even, but in the final stance class F managed to pull out the victory, mostly from a last minute lucky strike from Muttsulini that caught the class C players by surprise.

-That was awesome! How did you do that?-asked Akihisa amazed after the match was over

-It's easy, nobody was expecting too much, so they had their defenses low, a common mistake-said Muttsulini with a calm attitude, though he was also surprised cause he hit the ball better than he had expected.

-That's was a fine job people, but we've got to keep it up, now let's see who are we gonna take on the next round-said Yuji, then he looked at the board which had the matches for the next round, it was class G against class B and class F against class A.

-Well, it looks like this is going to be a though one-said Hideyoshi

-Don't worry, I've already thought about something-said Akihisa

-Eh? When did you got time to think about a plan?-asked Yuji

-Don't worry, it isn't really complicated

-Didn't expect it to be complicated coming from you-replied Yuji with a smirk on his face

-Just shut up and listen, it's all about order, we will start from less to best players, so if in the last minutes we need an edge we'll have the chance to strike back.

-Well, that actually sounds good, I think we can pull it out-said Hideyoshi

-Ok then, lets do this!-yelled Akihisa making it sound like a war cry.

A moment later the match was ready to begin, both teams entered the field and the spectators round up near there, Iron Man went to the center and when he was sure that everything was ready he called up both classes captain, after a coin toss it was decided that class A would start.

As Akihisa said they started with their weakest players, and despite their efforts the balance quickly turned in favor of class A. The match continued with class A on the head, but class F started to slowly recover as their players level raised, only half of the match was left until the end.

-This doesn´t look good, the difference of score it's really big-said Yuuji

-The only players left on our team are Sugawa, Hideyoshi, Muttsulini, Yuuji and me; I say our odds are good-said Akihisa showing a strangely high self confidence.

- There you go again, just what are you planning?-asked Yuuji

-Wait and see, Sugawa-kun is next on the bat-said Akihisa pointing the tall guy entering the field.

Surprisingly Sugawa did a really good job doing a perfect run and scoring for class F, shortening the score difference. Next one on the bat was Hideyoshi, he took position and got ready, the pitcher of class A gave a couple of signs to his companions and then throw the ball with great strength, but to his surprise Hideyoshi struck the ball with even greater strength, scoring a home run and another perfect run for class F, leaving class A players astonished.

-One might not realize of it just by looking at Hideyoshi's appearance but in situations like this he can be really strong-said Yuuji.

Next one was Muttsulini who, just like in the previous match did a really fine job, making the scores more even, but class A was still on top.

-Akihisa, is up to you now, you need to even the score now so we can take the lead on the final run-said Yuuji

-Don't worry, I'm prepared, then on the last we'll give the final blow.

Akihisa got ready, his eyes were showing more determination than ever before, his hands were clutching the bat with great strength, the pitcher made a few signs, then he threw the ball which flew straight to the right side of Akihisa, he swung the bat, and missed by a lot.

-You moron! You told me you were prepared!-yelled Yuuji

-I was just warming up, now is the real deal-said Akihisa smiling with confidence

The pitcher got ready, he aimed and threw to ball faster than before, and Akihisa, more focused now than ever, missed again.

-I'm gonna kill you!-yelled Yuuji who was trying to get into the field to punch Akihisa but Hideyoshi and Muttsulini grabbed him.

-Now now, don't get startled, I saved the best for the end.

For the third and final throw the pitcher took position and threw with all his might, in the eyes of the crowd everything went slow motion, the ball flew through the air, Akihisa was standing firm, Yuuji was yelling at him while Hideyoshi and Muttsulini were restraining him, and then Akihisa swung, the bat hit the ball and sent it flying far away from the field.

-I did it!-said Akihisa in a victory pose while everyone was cheering.

-Run you fool!-yelled Yuuji still mad.

-Oh, almost forgot!-said Akihisa coming to his senses and in the blink of an eye, as expected from him, he completed the run and scored for class F, now the scores were even.

-This is great, now is our chance to take the lead and win-said Hideyoshi

-Yes, now as I predicted everything is on Yuuji hands.

-Do you really trust me that much?-asked Yuuji with uncertainty on his eyes.

-Of course I do! Now go there and kick ass!-said Akihisa bumping Yuuji's fist, both of them were smiling.

-Ha, of course I will, just watch

Yuuji took position and so did class A pitcher, a person far more shorter than Yuuji and slender too, long black hair fell naturally from her head, Yuuji couldn't believe his eyes as Kirishima Shouko entered the field.

-Wait…What?!-yelled Yuuji in his confusion-What are you doing Shouko?!

- I'm the pitcher, that's obvious-responded her with a serene tone

-I can see that, but isn't this supposed to be a male only match?

-Yes, but sadly our strongest pitcher is too tired and I there is no one more suitable to face you on our team, besides everyone agrees and even Nishimura-sensei approves.

-Iron Man? But how?-asked Yuuji even more confused

-As the referee I understand the situation and approved this substitution, besides it's a great opportunity to see you humiliated by a girl-said Iron Man laughing loudly.

-Why you!

-So, shall we proceed?-asked Shouko

-Hm, if you want it so badly, come forth, but don't complain later.

Both of them stand firm on their respective positions, Yuuji was prepared for the worst, he knew first hand that Shouko was strong, so he grabbed the bat firmly and got ready. Shouko aimed with her calm face not showing any hesitation, then she threw, the ball flew straight to Yuuji, at a very, very, slow speed, to everyone's surprise, the rest of the class A was in a blank state as they watched their hopes of victory fly away with the ball, which was struck with Yuuji's bat and sent far away, lost in the horizon.

-We did it!-roared the class F students to the unison, everyone was cheering while the class A students were still with their eyes open as plates, not giving credit to what they just saw, while everyone was celebrating Yuuji walked in Shouko's direction.

-Why did you do that? Why did you let us win?-asked Yuuji

-It was my duty to ensure you would win, I couldn't resist seeing you lose, and that's why I made the switch of players-answered her with a slight smile on her face.

-Thanks, but it wasn't necessary, you should have more faith on my abilities-said Yuuji looking her straight to the eye.

-I know, but I had to make sure, you had to go to the final round and defeat class G, because…-said Shouko, then she pulled out something out of her pocket, it was a cell phone, she searched for something on it and then showed it to Yuuji, it was a text message that said "I want to marry you, but only if I win the sports competition will I feel like the man you deserve", Yuuji's heart stopped and a thunder crossed his head.

-Whaaaat?!-yelled Yuuji to the heavens.

-So now, I hope you're satisfied, thought it isn't really necessary to me, because you are already the man for man for me, I still want to support you if that is how you feel, I'll be cheering for you-said Shouko blushing and smiling, then she left, while Yuuji was still experiencing all kinds of horrible emotions.

-Not this again!-yelled Yuuji for the final time, still not believing what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7: Idiots, winners and losers

Wow, it seems it's been an eternity since the last update, I'm really sorry, and I know I say this a lot but this time I'll really dedicate to update frequently (cause well, I'm on vacation xD), now for the seventh chapter:

Baka and Test: World War Baka

Chapter 7: Idiots, winners and losers.

"It was you! I know it was you Akihisa!" yelled Yuuji as he choked Akihisa

"I'm sorry, I had to make sure that we'd win against class A" Akihisa tried to explain with the small amount of breath he had left

"Give him a break, he did it for the greater good, we should be focusing on the next match" said Hideyoshi trying to calm down Yuuji

"Grr, Hideyoshi is right, we've got to think a strategy to win the next match or everything would be for nothing" said Yuuji still angered while releasing Akihisa who had already turned blue.

"But we barely know these guys, we have no idea of what their strengths or weaknesses might be" said Akihisa recovering from the choking

"I'll guess that we can only rely on ourselves then" said Muttsulini

"We'll need good runners, most our team is exhausted" said Hideyoshi pointing to a group of guys laying on the floor like soulless corpses

"Looks like they already ran out of the motivation they got from the pictures" said Akihisa

"I know what to do, wait for me guys, I'll kill two birds with one stone" said Yuuji smiling, then he directed a glare towards Akihisa "And you, don't think you're off the hook just yet" then he ran off.

"Something tells me I'm about to enter a world of pain" muttered Akihisa trembling with fear

After that Iron Man called the finalists to the field, class F and class G. Both teams gathered, then Iron Man called the captains, Johan from class G and Yuuji from class F, but just Johan answered the call.

"Where is Sakamoto?" asked Iron Man to the rest of class F

"Beats me" answered Akihisa, still fearing what Yuuji might show up with

"Well, if he doesn't show up soon you'll have to find a replacement" said Iron Man

"Wait! I'm here!" yelled someone from out the field, it was Yuuji "I had to make some arrangements" said while pointing Mizuki and Minami who were behind him leaving the rest of the guys looking puzzled "You'll see some of the guys in the team were really tired, so I found a replacement, I already talked with them and they're okay with it"

"Well it's understandable, if they don't mind it then me neither, if that's all then we can proceed" said Iron Man

Then everyone took their positions, Akihisa reached Yuuji looking for some explanation.

"Hey, what's going on? What's the point of getting Himeji-san and Minami into the team?"

"You just watch, everything will go as I planned" responded Yuuji with confidence

"But…"

"Akihisa, sometimes you just have to believe everything will go alright, so just trust me on this one, ok?" calmly said Yuuji, looking into Akihisa's eyes with a serene air and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I just know that I'm gonna suffer, I just know it!" yelled Akihisa with desperation

After that everything was ready, Iron Man gave the signal and the match began. Class G was the first at the bat, a tall guy, about the same height as Yuuji took position, his skin had an olive tone, and his hair was dark brown, he looked strong and demonstrated it by scoring a perfect run.

"Well, this is going to be difficult" said Hideyoshi

The match went on pretty normal, class G had really strong players but class F managed to stay at a similar level with lots of effort, Sugawa, Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Muttsulini did great jobs scoring perfect runs, in the end there was only Akihisa and Mizuki both of which had advanced a couple of bases, and Minami who was up for the bat now, she was the last one and they were losing by little, so she had to do a good strike in order to Akihisa and Mizuki to score.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me my lady" said the guy that was going to throw the ball, it was Johan"

"Jo…Johan" mumbled Minami looking nervous

"This is bad, she won't be able to focus with him in front" thought Akihisa, then he gave Yuuji a look trying to warn him, to which he simply responded with a smile full of confidence and gave Akihisa a signal to just wait.

"Well then, let's do this, I'll promise I'll go easy on you" said Johan with a sweet expression, then he prepared to throw.

Johan threw the ball with great strength and Minami swung the bat but missed.

"Come on Minami, don't get nervous just because I'm here" said Johan smiling.

He grabbed another ball and prepared for a new throw, like the last one it was really fast and Minami couldn't hit it again, she was getting tired.

"I…I can't…" stuttered Minami.

"Well, I'm sorry Minami but it appears that this is the end of the match" said Johan preparing for the final throw.

But then, just before Johan could get in position for his final throw a strange sound crossed the field, it was like a microphone that just got turned on.

"To Mister Yoshii Akihisa, please come to the school entrance when you can, a young blonde beautiful lady is waiting for you here" said a men voice from the school speaker, then everything went silent.

Akihisa's mind went blank for a moment, after that just one thing came to his mind "I'm so screwed!" His muscles were frozen, his expression was of deep fear, he slowly turned his eyes towards the girl holding the bat, a powerful dark aura surrounded her and her eyes were glowing with an intense fire of rage, then he turned his eyes to the other aura close to him, thought it was as intense as the other one it was different, this one was emanating a psychotic energy, like that of someone who wants to punish you badly in many ways.

"Maybe if I start to move slowly I'll disappear unnoticed" thought Akihisa, but given the circumstances that idea disappeared in just a second.

"Tsk, what a nuisance" said Johan, then he returned to prepare for his final throw.

The ball flew through the air with great speed, even more than before, but this time it crashed against Minami's bat entirely, she hit the ball with all the rage she had at that time, and the result was that the ball flew to the sky with such speed that it got lost from sight in less than a second. After that Minami, who was still furious started to run with all her might, Akihisa's mind reacted fast, like never before, and he started running as well, followed by Mizuki whose soulless eyes reflected a clear intention to torture her objective, they ran the final lap in a second, scoring and giving class F the victory.

"I can't believe it, class F wins the softball tournament!" proclaimed Iron Man

"I can't believe this, where did that come from?" said Johan still in his position, trying to look for answers in his classmates "I've always known she was strong, but that energy, the fact that she came back with so much energy, was all that just because of him?" thought Johan, the idea made him angry, and in silence he abandoned the field.

"Well, another job well done" said Yuuji

"Yeah, I'm glad everything is ok, well, except for those three" said Hideyoshi.

Around the field Akihisa was still behind chased by Mizuki and Minami.

"Akihisa-kun, stop running, you have to learn from your mistakes" said Mizuki with an emotionless tone.

"Aki, come back here!" yelled Minami with rage

"I'm telling you! This is a mistake! I've been framed!" screamed Akihisa running with desperation "Yuuji! You bastard!"

"Haha, told ya, you can call this an eye for an eye"

And while those three were running Iron Man announced through a megaphone the next events

"After a recess we'll come back for the three legged race, the mixed relay race, women race and men race, and in the end the final event which will be a summon sport competition of throwing the ball in the basket"

"So that was the surprise event, it'll be interesting" said Yuuji

Everyone was thinking on the next competition, trying to prepare for what was to come, except for Akihisa who was still running around the academy field.

"Someone please help me!"


	8. Chapter 8: Summons, balls and conflicts

**Thanks for the reviews =) Like I said I'll be updating more often, I'm glad you're liking the story so far, now things start to get even more interesting so I hope you like this chapter, now let's begin =D**

Baka and Test: World War Baka

Chapter 8: Summons, balls and conflicts

Akihisa suddenly woke up in the class F classroom, the last thing he remembered was an intense fear, followed by darkness, and after that he couldn't remember anything else; he was lying on the floor near his old wood table, no one else was in the room. He got back on his feet and then the classroom door opened, Yuuji entered the place walking calmly.

"You finally woke up, it was about time, had a good nap?" said Yuuji smiling sarcastically

"You bastard! You have some guts showing up after setting me up!" yelled Akihisa

"Did I hear correctly? If I recall it was you who set me up first, so you can say we're even now" said Yuuji looking him dead in the eye, Akihisa seemed annoyed but didn't respond "You've been unconscious for at least two hours, there's just the final competition left"

"What, I slept all that time?!"

"God, don't yell so loudly!"

"Sorry, so how are we doing in the competition?" asked Akihisa who had calmed down.

"I'd like to say great but that's not the case, in fact those jerks from class G have the lead, if we want to win this thing we'll have to win the throw the ball in the basket competition"

"Damn! So what's the plan?"

"Well for starters there's the fact that summons are the competitors, with just one student representing their respective class, so we'll take advantage of the fact that class G are still new to summons"

"Great, so they're the weak ones here"

"Yes, but we still have to worry about the other classes, we'll need someone who can handle his summons better than most of the students"

"But who? We'll need someone with experience at using his summon at moving objects, and there's no one…Oh wait, you were thinking about me the whole time weren't you?" asked Akihisa with a grim look in his face.

"Of course, besides I wasn't going to ask you, the rest of the class already agreed that you were the one to do it"

"But if, for example, a ball hits my summon, it'll damage me!"

"Yeah, Shimada and Himeji are counting on that, both of them were the first ones on proposing you for the task, they said something about extended punishment; well then, see you on the field!" said Yuuji smiling, then he got out of the room.

"I can't believe this, I just came out from a nightmare, just to enter another one" said Akihisa on the verge of tears.

Moments later everything was ready for the final event, the students gathered around the field, it had been arranged for the final competition, now metal structures surrounded the place giving a stadium like feeling to it, in the field there were seven baskets on large polls, one for each class, and numerous balls the size of an orange on the floor.

When Iron Man entered the field and gave the signal the seven representatives from each class entered the field, from class A Yuuko Kinoshita, from class B Kyoji Nemoto, from class C Yuuka Koyama, from class D Miharu Shimizu, from class E Hiromi Nakabayashi, from class F Akihisa Yoshii, and finally from class G Johan Kleitz, when Akihisa saw him enter the field he got tense.

"Alright, this match is a special one, only for this competition your summons have received modifications so they can manipulate physical objects" said Iron Man.

"So they're like me? That means they can get hurt too right?" asked Akihisa expectantly.

"No, they won't get hurt through their summons, just you will suffer in this game"

"Wait what?!"

"Well if that's all then let's begin, remember, first one to get twenty points first wins"

"Summon!" yelled the seven students, even Akihisa who was still a little bit down, after that their respective summons entered the field.

Akihisa already knew the rest of the summons, except for Johan's one, it was a small version of him wearing a shining black knight's armor and a sword. The representatives from each class took position around the field, only leaving their summons on it, each one under their respective basket, then Iron Man gave the signal to begin.

The match started with a really fast pace, each summons rushed to grab a ball from the floor, Akihisa's summons was the first one, thought for a very short time as he was tackled by Miharu's summon leaving Akihisa and his summons on the floor.

"Come on that's not fair!" yelled Akihisa

"In war and love all is fair, I'll dedicate this victory to my lovely onee-sama" said Miharu smilling and waving towards the crowd, Minami tried to blend so no one would notice her.

"Well, if that's the case" said Akihisa back on his feet again.

He grabbed the ball and threw it towards Miharu's summons striking it right in the forehead, the summon then fell to the ground dropping the ball, Akihisa's summon quickly grabbed the fallen ball and the one that hit Miharu's summons and then thrown both to his basket scoring the first two points.

"Hey!" yelled Miharu

"You said it not me, now let's do this!"

The match turned in a mix of dodgeball and basketball, everyone was fighting to score the twenty points first, Akihisa being an easy target due to his connection with his summon, but despite the several strikes received he still stand firm. Each class was scoring with a slow pace, one point at a time, it was a fierce fight, everyone battling for each ball, attacking each other summons while trying to score, though no one felt the attacks except for Akihisa that tried to stay on his feet after each hit his summons received, he had multiple scratches on his body but didn't look tired.

"I looks like after being beat up so many times he has developed some resistance" said Hideyoshi.

"Yes, but it can't last forever, he has to be careful" said Muttsulini with a serious tone.

The ones at the top after a few minutes into the game were Akihisa and Johan, each one with seventeen points, leaving the rest at least four points away from them.

"I'm surprised that that guy Johan is so good at handling his summon" said Yuuji who was watching the match along with Hideyoshi and Muttsulini.

"Well they're the best from their respective schools for a reason, guess they didn't had to train as hard as we did to master their summons" said Muttsulini.

"This is it!" said Akihisa grabbing several balls and throwing them towards his basket with a lot of strength.

"Not so fast!" yelled Johan, his summon intercepted the balls curse and repelled them, not letting even one enter the basket, his summon then grabbed a ball and threw it to his basket, scoring for him.

Akihisa growled slowly, his summon went to grab a ball but before he could reach it Johan's summon grabbed his leg and pulled him away from the ball.

"I'm not giving up" said Akihisa whose summon kicked Johan's summons in the face so he could release, and he made it, after that Akihisa grabbed the two nearest balls and threw them both to his basket, scoring again. "Take that!"

Johan's summon stepped up, grabbing a ball near to him and throwing it at the basket to score again, now they were even and just one point before they could win.

"This is my chance!" said Akihisa who had just intercepted Yuuko's summon which was trying to score, and know stood with a ball in his hand, getting ready for the final throw.

Akihisa's summon jumped and aimed but right before it could make the throw a ball hit it's head with great strength, making it lose it's balance and fall to the ground, Akihisa's head hurt a lot, making him fall to the ground due to the pain, then Johan's summon quickly recovered the ball and throw it, scoring the final point.

"Hm, easy job" said Johan dusting off his clothes, his summon, as well as the rest's, disappeared as the field vanished.

"That's it, this match winner and the winner of this day competition is class G!" announced Iron Man to which a lot of people cheered.

"You.." was the only thing that Akihisa could say because of the strong pain on his head.

"I'd say sorry but it'd be a lie, I want you to understand this, I'll crush you every time you dare crossing my path, I won't let you interfere with my plans, so be a good boy and stay in your corner until all of this is over and I go back to Germany with Minami" said Johan frowning and looking down on Akihisa, then and without expecting for an answer he left followed by a couple of class G students that were congratulating him.

"Wait, what?..." mumbled Akihisa

"Akihisa are you alright?" asked Hideyoshi who had reached him along with Muttsulini

"That ball hit you really hard, you should stay down for a while" said Muttsulini

Akihisa did as his friend told, he tried to get as relaxed as possible, his mind was still spinning around and he couldn't stop thinking about Johan's words.

"What did he mean by "when I go back to Germany with Minami"?" thought Akihisa.

The sky was turning orange, and little by little the students started leaving the academy, just a few left were still there, Akihisa was getting better and ready to leave, Yuuji was going out when someone reached him.

"Yuuji, wait" said Shouko who was walking towards him.

"Um hi, what's the matter?" said Yuuji fearing something bad would happen.

"It's about what you said to me earlier today, I was thinking on booking at a church nearby for the wedding"

"Not this again, Shouko I already told you, that wasn't me, it was Akihisa setting me up!"

"I know you're shy about this kind of things but you don't have to, it'll be a private and small ceremony just for the family"

"Shouko listen, that was a farce, a lie, that wasn't me, I don't want to marry you!" yelled Yuuji who had lost his patience, he felt bad a second after yelling and knew that Shouko would retaliate with some punishment but he didn't move, he wanted to apologize.

Shouko didn't answer, she stood in silence for some seconds, looking him right in the eye with a sad face, then she turned back, much to Yuuji's surprise she didn't do a thing to him, Yuuji saw as a couple of tears hit the ground beneath Shouko, then she started to walk away without saying a word, and Yuuji didn't walk after her because he felt that any word from him now would only make the matters worst.

At that time but in a different place inside the academy Akihisa was feeling fine, the headache had disappeared and now he was ready to leave the place, he was still wondering what Johan was talking about, he started walking down the corridors of the academy when he encountered a male student walking at a slow pace towards the exit, it was Johan.

"Hey, wait" said Akihisa walking fast to reach him.

"Hm? Oh it's you, what do you want? I think I talked clearly earlier today" said Johan.

"Yeah I heard you, but I want some explanation, what do you mean Minami and you are going back to Germany?" asked Akihisa with a serious expression.

"Oh that? It's pretty simple, even for a guy like you, it's all because of the exchange program, the reason why my whole class is here, to try this system that only Fumizuki Academy has, and go back to our respective countries with our experiences and decide if it's a good idea to implement it on other schools and such"

"But what does that have to do with Minami?"

"Well, a lot actually, you see just as we came here there is also the possibility for people from here to go to other countries as promoting agents of this system, and that's what this is all about, I just have to convince Minami, the rest is already settled, in my school, which is her old school, the directives agreed on taking her back, as a familiar face could really help promoting the system in our school, they'd give her a place to live, food, and money for expenses, she could even take her sister with her, all I got to do is convince her, and I'm a very convincing person, so I'd really suggest you to step away and let me do my things in peace, ok?" said Johan and just like earlier he left without waiting for Akihisa's answer.

Akihisa didn't try to stop him and ask for more explanations, he understood everything he said, but it was still really hard to believe, would it really be that easy for him to take Minami back to Germany? What could he do to stop it if he? These questions repeated in Akihisa's mind as he left the academy, everything had gotten more and more complicated, and he hadn't seen Minami since the last match, he tried calling her but she didn't answer, nor did she reply the texts he sent her, did Johan already told her about his plans? Akihisa tried to clear his head for some moments, he'd think about the matter later, now the only thing he needed was to get some rest and eat something, another day had ended, and now he had to prepare for the next big challenge that waited for him.

**Well, that's all for now, don't forget to leave your thoughts of the chapter on a review, hope you'd like it =) see you next time and again, sorry if I misspelled something since English isn't my native language xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again =D sorry it took me so long to write this, is just that I had a hard time writing this one, too many ideas in mind and stuff like that, I just got really messy inside my head trying to figure what to do xD but I hope you like this one and keep reading this fanfic, thank you all who had faved and followed, I really appreciate it =), and don't forget to leave a review with what you think of the story so far, now let's begin chapter 9.**

Baka and Test: World War Baka

Chapter 9: Germans, Spaniards and Americans

It was Monday afternoon at Fumizuki Academy and the sports competition was just a memory now as everyone was getting ready for the next big thing, the Cross Cultural Competition. For it each class from A to F had chosen a country among USA, England, Spain and Germany to represent, class G on the other hand had to represent Japan, the teachers then would reward the class that made the best representation. The classes had been suspended for the week so the students were free to work without thinking on studying.

Akihisa Yoshii is in the midst of his class preparations for the competition, class F decided to make a representation of Germany, they still hadn't thought of something that could win the competition, but in the mean time they were preparing some traditional German customs.

"This is boring, we still don't know what to do, why we had to choose Germany?" said Akihisa who was lying on the floor looking at the room's ceiling.

"Because it's the easiest thing for us to do, we have Shimada who lived in Germany, so that's a plus for us." explained Yuuji.

"Talking about Shimada, has anyone seen her today?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Well, she called me this morning and said she wouldn't come today, but she didn't mention why." said Mizuki.

"That's odd, hey Akihisa what do you think that happened?" asked Hideyoshi who was preparing the costumes.

"Me? I don't know, maybe she ate something weird and got sick." said Akihisa trying not to look anyone in the eye, he didn't want to explain that maybe Minami had a talk with Johan about the whole transfer thing, it'd be better for her to tell them if that was the case.

"Well, whatever happened to her I hope she's alright, I think I'll visit her after school to see how she's doing." said Mizuki in a happy tone.

"That'd be great." replied Akihisa, still trying not to make eye contact.

"Is there something wrong Akihisa? Something you want to talk about?" inquired Yuuji.

"No, nothing at all, it's just, you know me, I hate doing this kind of things" quickly responded Akihisa trying to look annoyed instead of nervous.

"Just stop being so damn lazy! We've got to pull this off." yelled Yuuji.

"Well, I hope the prize is worth the effort." said Akihisa.

"You can bet it is, and to help us deciding on what to do I have devised a little plan." said Yuuji.

"And what would that be?" asked Akihisa.

"Right now Muttsulini is spying at the other classes so we produce more original ideas than they can." said Yuuji. "I sent him an hour ago, he should be back any minute now."

"Well that surely is a way to have an advantage, kind of cheap though" said Akihisa.

"It's the best we can do, just look around you." said Yuuji pointing at the rest of his classmates, most of them were having a nap on their tables, other where playing cards or reading mangas.

"Yeah, now that I think about it it does sound like a good plan, let's hope he comes back soon." said Akihisa a little worried.

But after about an hour of waiting Muttsulini was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is he?!" asked Yuuji yelling to the air.

"Relax, maybe he's still busy, we should go take a look around the other classes secretly and see if we can find him." proposed Hideyoshi.

"Seems like a good plan, but we can't let anyone from the other classes see us." said Akihisa.

The three of them agreed and then went out of the classroom without making too much noise, they started walking through the corridor acting natural so no teachers would suspect a thing, first class E, they carefully took a peek from what was happening inside, the only thing they could see was other students preparing all sorts of costumes, but Muttsulini wasn't there. They went from class D to B without any results, they finally arrived at class A's room, and looked through the window, there was people everywhere, students walking around moving boxes and adults, probably hired with class A's big budget, moving big metal poles to the center of the room.

"What the hell are they planning?" asked Akihisa just so Hideyoshi and Yuuji could hear.

"Something big, like everything they do." said HIdeyoshi.

"Hey look!" said Yuuji pointing to a place near the window they were looking through.

It was Muttsulini, lying on a sofa, apparently unconscious.

"This is bad, the probably captured him and tortured him!" said Akihisa shaking with fear. "We've got to get him out of th…"

But Akihisa's words were stopped by a voice coming from behind them.

"Did you lost something?" asked a feminine voice behind them, the three guys felt a sudden chill going down their spine, they turned back slowly at the same time, it was Yuuko Kinoshita. "Let me guess, you're here for your friend."

"We're not sp…wait, yeah, that's why we are here" said Akihisa who had tried to think of an unnecessary lie.

"Hm, then follow me" said Yuuko, afterwards she opened class A's room doors and entered the place, she walked straight to where Muttsulini was, followed by Yuuji, Akihisa and Hideyoshi.

"Well, that was easy." whispered Akihisa to Yuuji's ear.

"Don't let your guard down, it could be a trap." whispered Yuuji back.

"Here he is, he passed out and has been like this since then." said Yuuko pointing Muttsulini.

"What did you do to him?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Nothing" said a girl's voice which the three guys recognized as Kudo Aiko´s voice, when they turned they saw the green haired girl wearing a blue cheerleader's uniform with red stripes in it.

"Oh." was the only thing that came out from Akihisa's mouth, the image of Kudo wearing such clothes was enough to make anyone understand Muttsulini's actual state.

"He suddenly fell from the ceiling with lots of blood coming out from his nose." explained Kudo with a cheerful tone.

"We also found this with him." said Yuuko who was holding Muttsulini's camera. "So would you mind giving some explanation about why he was here?"

"Oh, you know, he was, er, what was it again Hideyoshi?" nervously mumbled Akihisa.

"Maybe he was just peeping." quickly answered Hideyoshi.

"Well if that's the case, I think I'll take this" said Yuuko taking the memory card out of Muttsulini's camera and then crushing it with her foot and then she directed a cold glance at them, while handing the camera over. "Now please, if you'd be so kind, take your friend and leave, and make sure not to come back until Friday."

The boys didn't reply, Yuuji gave a nod to Hideyoshi and Akihisa, and then the two of them grabbed their friend by both shoulders and carried him out of the room without saying another word.

"Well, at least we found him." said Akihisa.

"Yeah, it could have been worse." said Hideyoshi remembering the look in his sister's eyes. "It's a shame she destroyed the memory card, now this was all for nothing."

"Well, we'll worry about that later, now let's just get him to the class room quickly." said Yuuji.

The three of them were walking through the corridors when they saw a girl walking towards them, she had a calm look in her eyes, she wasn't looking at them, though they were right in front of her.

"Shouko." was the only word that came from Yuuji's mouth when he saw her, his thoughts went straight to what had happened last Friday and the feeling of repentance for what he had said came back immediately. "Guys go ahead, I've something to do"

Akihisa and Hideyoshi looked puzzled, but after looking to Yuuji's eyes they kept walking, leaving their friend behind.

"Hey Shouko, um, do you have a moment?" asked Yuuji when she was in his range, when Shouko heard him she stopped and looked him right in the eye, but didn't respond, when Yuuji realized she wouldn't say a word he proceeded. "I wanted to talk you about the other day, you see…" But he was interrupted by a male's voice that came from where Shouko had come.

"Kirishima-san wait for me!" said the guy with a weird accent, he was almost the same height as Yuuji, his skin had an olive tone and his hair was dark brown, he looked handsome and had that European vibe, Yuuji recognized him almost immediately, he was the guy from class G who had been the first on the bat at the softball game.

"Oh, it's you Luis." said Shouko turning to the person who was calling her, Yuuji adverted that she was smiling.

"I've been looking for you, are you busy?" asked Luis who had just noticed Yuuji.

"Not at all, this is…"

"Yuuji Sakamoto, nice to meet you" said Yuuji with a strong tone before Shouko could finish. "And you are?"

"Oh sorry, where are my manners? Luis Garcia, from Spain, at your service." said Luis extending his hand to Yuuji who shook it back. "Kirishima-san I wanted to talk you about something, can we go for a walk?"

"Of course" said Shouko with a little smile. "We'll talk in another time." she said to Yuuji, then she walked away with Luis.

"What was that all about? Well, I think she's still pissed by the other day, better leave her be for the time being." thought Yuuji to himself, then he kept walking to the class F room.

Akihisa and Hideyoshi, who were already back in the classroom, were by Muttsulini's side, who had already regained consciousness by the time Yuuji walked in.

"Hey you came back, something happened?" asked Hideyoshi.

"It was nothing, don't worry, how are feeling buddy?" asked Yuuji to Muttsulini who was sitting on the floor.

"Better, a little dizzy though" replied him while scratching his head.

"Well it seems you lost a lot of blood." pointed Akihisa.

"It was my fault, I didn't took the necessary precautions, one moment I was taking some pictures at what they were building and the next…" said Muttsulini, but a small line of blood pouring from his nose stopped him.

"Then what?" insisted Akihisa.

"I saw…Kudo Aiko…changing clothes right there!" said Muttsulini while the blood kept flowing.

"What?! Right there?!" asked Akihisa shocked. "But it was full of people there."

"Yeah, but they had this corner prepared as a change room, though it had no ceiling, so I saw everything from where I was"

"Oh well, that explains a lot." said Hideyoshi.

"But now we have nothing, they crushed Muttsulini's memory card." said Akihisa.

"Don't underestimate me" said Muttsulini who picked his camera and turned it on, after that he pressed a couple of buttons and various images started popping up in the camera's screen. "Internal memory for backup files."

"You're really something else when it comes to this kind of things." said Akihisa.

"I managed to gather a lot of information, to start with class E is going to do a dancing show with a Spain theme, class D chose Spain as well but they're focusing in a food expo, class C chose England and they're doing a café with a royal theme, like a replica from and old England saloon, class B chose America and they're doing a replica of the statue of liberty, class A also chosen America, but they built a small sized American football field and they plant to have a show match."

"That explains the cheerleaders." said Hideyoshi.

"And what about class G?" asked Yuuji.

"I was planning on going there after class A but I had that accident"

"Well, let's leave them be, we've got a lot of information anyways." said Yuuji.

"So, now what?" asked Akihisa.

"I think I've come up with something, gather everyone and wait for me here, I'll come back in a moment." said Yuuji, then he left the place.

After some minutes Yuuji came back holding a big brown book, he took position in front of the class and started talking to everyone there.

"Okay so, according to the information we've gathered I've come with an idea that may give us the victory if we pull it right." said Yuuji pointing at the book in his hand, it was a history book. "We're doing a replica of the Berlin's Wall"

"Wait, what?" asked Akihisa confused.

"You heard me, we'll build a replica of the Berlin's Wall, then we'll destroy it, it will be a big representation of one of the most important moments in German history, the symbolism and meaning behind the act will surely make us win, so, are you all up to this?"

Yuuji's question was replied with "YES" roared by his classmates, then they all started planning on what materials to use, how to build the replica and stuff like that, time was short, everyone knew it and under Yuuji's command they all started to work immediately to assure the victory.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people =D First of all I want to thanks everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed this fic, and in general to all those of you who had read this story so far, it really keeps me going, thanks =) now let's dive into the tenth chapter.**

Baka and Test: World War Baka

Chapter 10: New friends, new challenges and old feelings.

It was Tuesday and class F was in the midst of building the Berlin's Wall Replica, although they only had cheap materials due to a low budget the construction was looking pretty solid, Hideyoshi was in charge of supervising if everything was going smooth, so the replica would look really convincing. Everyone in the classroom was in high spirits, they were working at a high pace, each one had an assigned job, Minami, who had reappeared in class that day, was alongside Mizuki preparing the costumes the class would wear, Muttsulini was helping Yuuji move some planks and Akihisa was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey has anyone seen Akihisa?" asked Yuuji looking around.

"He just went out a few minutes ago, said he was going to the bathroom." answered Mizuki.

But Akihisa was in the rooftop actually, trying to get some fresh air. He had gone out of the classroom cause of the tense atmosphere, although no one else felt it; he realized of it when the day had started, the moment he entered the classroom everyone was there, even Minami, when he approached her he noticed she would try to avoid eye contact, and when he greeted her she just said hi with her normal tone, but not looking at him, and then went straight to talk with Mizuki without saying anything else, the rest of the morning went almost the same, with Minami trying to avoid Akihisa in a subtle way, so nobody but him realized of this.

"I wonder what happened, even if Johan told him about the whole transfer thing I wonder why she's acting like this just towards me." said Akihisa out loud thinking he was alone there.

"Well maybe she thinks more of you than the rest." said a woman's voice coming from the entrance to the rooftop.

"Wha-?" yelled Akihisa who fell to the ground cause of the surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." said the girl who Akihisa recognized as Gabrielle from class 2-G.

"Oh it's you Gabrielle, um, how long have you been here?" said Akihisa dusting his clothes, and feeling a little embarrassed.

"I just arrived, but I heard what you said, are you worried about Minami?" asked Gabrielle.

"You could say so, wait, do you two know each other?" said Akihisa.

"Not really, I arrived to Minami's class a year after she had moved to Japan, there I met Johan who would talk about her constantly, that's how I got to know her in a way." explained Gabrielle.

"Sounds like that guy has some serious obsession." said Akihisa with a serious expression.

"Well, from what I understand she was really important to him, and leaving so fast was kind of a shock to Johan, they were really close."

"Yeah well, I get that but since he arrived he has done nothing but being a total jerk, what his deal anyway?" said Akihisa sitting on a bench, Gabrielle followed him.

"I think I have an idea, Johan likes to have this serious look on his face, like nothing can affect him, but I think that he feels threatened here, you guys are all really good friends, and that makes it really difficult for Johan to convince Minami to go back to Germany."

"Oh, you knew about that?"

"Yes, he told me before we came here, I suppose he expects me to help him, he's my friend after all, but I don't think I can keep up, when he has an objective he can't be persuade and goes all out in order to achieve his goals, even if he hurts somebody's feelings." said Gabrielle, her eyes suddenly turned sad, she looked to the floor so Akihisa wouldn't notice but he had already had.

"You two are close?" asked Akihisa not looking at her.

"Yeah, he's been a really good friend to me since I arrived to their class, he was the first one that started talking to me, and since then we've stay closed to each other, in good times and bad ones, I guess that's what makes him assume that I'd go as far as he'd go in order to help him, but…" answered Gabrielle still looking down, she was talking softly and paused, but when she stopped she looked up, into Akihisa's eyes, with a different look in her eyes, more decided. "I know I can't persuade him, that's why I want to help you stop him, he'll learn a valuable lesson, one that will help him change for good, I hope."

"You say that you'll help my stop him like if I had a big plan or something." said Akihisa with a nervous smile.

"Well then, we just have to know what he's planning so we can make our counter-plan, I'll see what I can find and then I'll tell you."

"Sounds like a good start, are you sure you want to help?" replied Akihisa.

"I'm sure, this is the only way he'll change" said Gabrielle with security in her eyes. "But, before we start I want to know something, and I expect your answer to be completely sincere."

"Um, ok?" said Akihisa confused.

"Why do you want to stop Johan?" asked Gabrielle looking Akihisa in the eye.

"Isn't that obvious? Because I want to protect Minami, she is my friend and whatever he is up to can't be good."

"Are you sure that's your only reason?" asked Gabrielle with a very serious tone. "Can it be that your feelings for her are something more? That maybe that's why you're so worried about her?"

"Wait, what?! What's this all of a sudden?" asked Akihisa standing up sweating and feeling uneasy.

"If you really want to stop Johan then it has to be for the right reason, I want you to be honest with yourself, that's all."

"Wow you're really direct, but I'm not sure I can answer that, I mean yeah I like Minami she's one of my best friends, someone I can rely on, and I like many things of her but…I don't know, I guess I've never think too much about it."

"Well I think it would help you out to do so, because if you're not being sincere then Johan is surely going to get what he wants." after those words Akihisa stood quiet for a moment just looking to the ground. "I'll leave you know, if anything comes up I'll tell you, oh and, I know you are worried about Minami but maybe she is just as worried about you as well, about this whole situation, so maybe you should just let her be for the time being, and act normal around her, I'm sure she'll be back to her usual self in no time." after saying this Gabrielle stood up from the bench and walked out of the roof leaving Akihisa alone.

"She's right, Minami is going through a lot right now, I have to be there for her, even if she acts distant, but I want her to know that I'll still be there, ok, time to go back then, I guess." said Akihisa to himself, after that he left the rooftop.

In the way back he saw a lot of activity in the hallways, people running up and down with big boxes, made him get his spirits back again. He entered his classroom which was full of noise produced by hammers and planks, inside the final details on the structure of the wall replica were being made, everyone was working full of energy and so Akihisa got energized as well.

"Hey guys I'm ba-"was saying Akihisa with a cheerful smile when a flying plank flew through the room and landed straight in Akihisa's face with a loud noise.

"That's what you get for leaving us doing all the work." said Yuuji walking towards Akihisa, who was lying on the floor with a concussion.

"What the hell idiot?! I just went to get some fresh air!" yelled Akihisa getting back on his feet.

"Yeah like I never heard that one before, just hurry up and start helping." said Yuuji, then he got back to what he was doing, Akihisa didn't reply, instead he started to work along his classmates.

By the end of the day the project was really advanced, the structure was completed, and only the cover remained undone, as well as some of the costumes that were going to be used.

"Ok people, today we advanced a lot so tomorrow we start rehearsing for the presentation, I hope you're all with the same energy as today, see you tomorrow." said Yuuji to his fellow classmates, everyone went out of the room in high spirits, the only ones that stayed behind were Yuuji and Akihisa.

"Hey, you've got a minute?" asked Yuuji to Akihisa.

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"You know I'm not blind, I've noticed there's some tension between you and Shimada, something happened?"

"Why the sudden worry?" asked Akihisa intrigued.

"Do I really need one? You're my friend and besides, if there's something troubling my classmates is my duty as class rep to worry." replied Yuuji with sincerity in his eyes, this made Akihisa feel that he had to open up.

"Ok, I guess you're right." said Akihisa, then he started explaining the whole Johan-Minami situation, how he was an old friend of Minami and had a crush on her even after all this time, how he was planning on getting her back to Germany and how Gabrielle was going to help Akihisa stop him.

"Wow, that guy sounds like a big deal."

"Yeah, and he doesn't seem like a guy who's going to give up easily"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"For now, just wait and see what Gabrielle can find out, then start planning our movements."

"Sounds good to me, but shouldn't we get Muttsulini and Hideyoshi into this? The more the better"

"Yeah, but we better keep it to us four, I don't want to make Minami uncomfortable."

"Got it, but I've got to say, have you thought what will happen if Minami ends up liking the idea of going back to Germany?" to this words Akihisa couldn't find an immediate answer, he just gave a look to Yuuji and he understood. "Ok then, I guess that's all for now, see you later pal." Then Yuuji left the room.

¿What if she ends up liking the idea? Akihisa hadn't thought of that, when he talked with Minami about Johan they had no idea of the whole coming back to Germany plan, maybe she was considering it, maybe that was the reason she was avoiding him, maybe there was nothing to be stopped.

"But I can't accept the idea that I'm losing my time by trying to stop him, not with her, even if there's a remote chance of her not going away, I'll fight for it." thought Akihisa.

He grabbed his things and started to walk towards the door when he noticed something, a little bag lying on a desk near his one.

"This is Minami's launch bag." said Akihisa analyzing the object. "I've got to give it back, I hope she's still around."

Akihisa rushed out of the classroom with the bag in his hands, there was no one around, he ran down the hallways without luck but when I went outside he saw a distant and solitaire figure walking towards the academy entrance, it was Minami. Akihisa ran towards her without saying a word until she was within reach.

"Minami wait" said Akihisa, he stopped to catch his breath, Minami turned around confused and nervous, no words came out of her mouth, she just stood there looking at him but trying not to make too much eye contact. "Your lunch bag, you forgot it, here." said Akihisa delivering the item.

"A-Aki, thanks." was the only thing that came out, her voice was really soft.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered, well, see you later." said Akihisa smiling cheerfully, then he walked away leaving her behind, the smile still on his face and the words of Gabrielle resonating on his head.

Minami grasped the bag in her hands, she stood there silent for a while and then smiled, a smile that would accompany her for the rest of the day, as she started walking away from the Academy.


End file.
